randompairingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Glee Clubbing
Glee Clubbing Glee Clubbing is the fourteenth episode of season two of ~Fabulous, OMGGG GLEE THEMED EPISODE OF A TV SHOW ABOUT PEOPLE WHO WATCH GLEE<3 Luke and Will are having buttsecks RIGHT NOW. Plot Fabulous High Luke and Hayley told everyone them came back to Fabulous town, Because they met Chris Colfer, And Chris kissed, And had sex with Hayley, Chris Colfer and Hayley are now dating, Hayley is now in a proper realtionship! Will sat on his own, Plotting to kill Doc. Suddenly the head teacer (Doc), Came into the room and started singing, I'm The Greatest Star. Doc sucked, Everyone threw food at her, Then Doc shouted at everyone, "I will kill all of you! If you don't join Glee Club" So everyone joined Glee Club. The Choir Room Everyone sat in the choir room, Awkwardly, No one knew what to sing, Luke and Will looked at each other, They knew that they needed to sing a sexually fueled kick-ass duet, Luke and Will got up, They were going to sing. Will suddenly sang; "Ahhhh Push It!" Luke joined in, "Push It Good!" Luke and Will sang the whole song, Naked. After they finished, It was awkward again, Doc came in, Wearing a feather boa, Everyone threw food at her, So Doc left, Crying, Fluffehkins walked into the middle of the room, And sang, Nyan Cat, "Meow" Everyone clapped, and cried, Because Fluffehkins was so good. Fluffehkins then broke up with Sasha. Sasha was sad. Sasha and Fluffehkins then performed, You Oughta Know, It was pretty bad, Because Fluffehkins could only meow, Sasha stole the show. Sasha was amazing. Will then got up again, And sang a meaningful solo, It was, Glitter In The Air, which is beautiful, and everyone cried, including Will, Then Sarah kissed Will, because she was so proud of him. Doc came in the room again, Sarah was singing Landslide, Everyone passed out, She was that good. Will and Sarah made out, They loved each other, They should sing a duet. Doc was wearing nothing now, She order the group to spilt up, Evil Crew against The Super Friends. Jade and Nadiah were in neither, So they sang L-O-V-E beautifuly, And left the Glee Club. Jess randomly sang Hell To The No, because she lost all of her Tacos, Jess was sad, Cass walked over to her, Cass kissed Jess, Jess slapped Cass, because Cass was cheating on Dildo. Jess and Cass then sang a duet, Jess and Cass sang Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah), They had sex during the performance, Dildo was angry at Cass, Dildo ran away. Luke then sang Brick, Luke cried, Because he got so emotional, Luke cried, Then kissed Will, Not out of Love, but out of epic bromance. Will then realised he was irrisistable, And sang If You Seek Amy, He was so sexy, That Sarah ripped off his shirt, Everyone saw Will's nipples, They were delicious. Sasha saw Doc sitting on her own, Sasha was lonley, Fluffehkins was gone, Sasha sang Hot For Teacher, To Doc, Sasha didnt care who he was with, Sasha wanted, sex Doc slapped Sasha, She was with Nick. Sarah and Will looked into each others eyes, The felt love. Then they sang, Lucky, Sarwill is now officaly dating. After getting with Sarah, Will had Spice Fever! So Will sang, Wannabe. It was flicking amazing, Will is the bets performer of all time. Jess then looked into Kerwin's eyes, And sang, Songbird, Jess and Kerwin had wet sex, Because it was still raining, And there was a crack in the roof, that got them wet Then Jess and Kerwin sang a duet, While they had sex, It was, I Wanna Sex You Up. Max then sang a solo, He raped the rap, The song was Now That We Found Love, It was amazing, Max is super talented. Sasha was sad, He wanted Fluffehkins, But now Sasha is over Fluffehkins, Sasha wants Luke back, Or maybe Sasha should try someone else, Sasha is going to date Kerwin, Then after Kerwin it will be Will, Then Max, Then finally, Endgame will be Luke. Sasha then sang Somebody That I Used To Know, To Fluffehkins. Hayley decided to sing a duet, But Chris was away, So Hayley sang a duet with herself, She sang, Le Jazz Hot. Then suddenly Doc came in the room, Naked, And got everyone to sing, I Hope I Get It, To get everyone in the mood, of competition. It sucked, Bcause Doc sang, Will slapped Doc, Doc cried, Will was going to kill Doc, so he could be the leader of the super friends. Will and Sarah then sang another love duet, It was We Found Love, Sarah and Will cuddled, And snuggled, And kissed, And rubbed noses, Will and Perry then sang a amazing duet, It was flawless, And fabulous, Super fabulous, Amazingly fabulous, So fabulous that fabulous can't even describe it, Will and Perry sang Fabulous. Then Will and Luke had qucik buttsecks, While they sung their orignal song, Buttsekcs. The lyrics were, "Oh, Oh, Oh, Yes!" "Oh, Oh, Oh, Baby!" "My butt, My butt" "Buttsecks" "Thats the spot," "Thats the spot," "Buttsecks" Buttsecks" Because Perry and Beaky are best friends, They performed a steamy mash-up of, Milkshakes/Moves Like Jagger With Beaky sing Milkshakes, And Perry singing Movies Like Jagger, It was amazing. Hayley then started to strip, She sung her solo, "When I Grow Up" It was so hot, Hayley was naked. Suddenly the Evil Crew and Super Friends battled in song, They sung Bad, The Super Friends! won, Max was sad, Max decided to come back to the super friends. Max sang Home, everyone cried. Max is now a Super Friend! Cass sang Starships, With her Dildos, Cass used the Dildos, She used the strap on one that produced orgasmic jucies that got everyone pregant, Speaking of pregnancy Fluffehkins and Wina were pregant, Speaking of Wina, Wina is falling, Wina will die if no one catches him. Suddenly Sasha and Kerwin kissed, And sang a sexy duet, They sang When I Get You Alone. Jas quit the Evil Crew, And joined the Super Friends! Jas sung Stero Hearts, because she could, Because Jas is a BAMF, Then Jas and Max kissed, Jax is now canon. Then Beaky and Luke sung, Hell 12, Hello 13, Because of St.Berry feelings. Jess then started to sing If I Cant Have You, To Kerwin, But Kerwin had left her, For Sasha, Jas joined in, And sung If I Cant Have You, To Max, It was a cute song. Competition time! The Super Friends! Went first, They sung, The Best Day Ever. It was hot. Sarah and Hayley stripped during the performace. The Evil Crew went next, They acted out the scene from AVPS, The evil plans scene, They sung the song, Nick was on lead, Will and Oorna were back-up, That was all of the Evil Crew, The Super Friends Won! Sarah and Will looked at each other, They decied to sing a duet, They sung, Waiting For A Boy/Girl Like You, They kissed, Then suddenly, Will got down on one knee, And said, "Sarah, Will you marry me?" Songs Brick by Ben Folds Five performed by Luke Landslide by Stevie Nicks performed by Sarah If You Seek Amy by Briteny Spears performed by Will Wannabe by The Spice Girls ''performed by Will 'Glitter In The Air 'by ''P!nk performed by Will Push It ''by ''Salt 'n Peper '' performed by Will and Luke ''Songbird by Fleetwood Mac performed by Jess Hell To The No ''by ''Mercedes ''performed by Jess ''Hot For Teacher ''by ''Puck ''performed by Sasha ''Somebody That I Used To Know by ''Goyte performed by Sasha ''Now That We Found Love ''by ''The Glee Project ''performed by Max ''Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah) by ''Gary Glittler performed by Cass and Jess ''Fabulous by High School Musical performed by Will and Perry Buttsecks', Original Song by ~Fabulous peformed by Luke and Will ''Home ''by Michael Bubble ''performed by Max '''Le Jazz Hot by Chris Colfer ''performed by Hayley and Hayley 'If I Can't Have You' by ''Glee ''performed by Jess and Jas 'Stero Hearts 'by ''Adam and Travis ''performed by Jas 'Hello 12, Hello 13 'by ''St.Berry performed by Beaky and Luke Starships by ''Unique performed by Cass ''You Oughta Now by ''The Glee Project ''performed ''by Sasha and Fluffehkins ''When I Get You Alone by The Animals performed by Kerwin and Sasha I Wanna Sex You Up ''by ''The Glee Project ''performed by Kerwin and Jess ''Nyan Cat by Nyan Cat performed by Fluffehkins It's The Best Day Ever by SpongeBob performed by The Super Friends It's Not Over Yet (Evil Plans) by A Very Potter Sequal performed by The Evil Crew I'm The Greatest Star ''by ''Funny Girl ''performed by Doc ''Milkshake/Moves Like Jagger by The Glee Project Cast performed by Perry and Beaky Waiting For A Boy/Girl Like You by Foreigner ''performed by Will and Sarah 'We Found Love' by ''Rihana ''performed by Will and Sarah 'Lucky' by ''Jason Mraz ''performed by Will and Sarah 'When I Grow Up' by ''The Pussy Cat Dolls performed by Hayley ''Bad ''by Michael Jackson ''performed by The Super Friends and The Evil Crew 'L-O-V-E 'by ''Tike ''performed by Nadiah and Jade 'I Hope I Get It 'by ''Chorus Line performed by Everyone Category:Fabulous season two